Talk:Martin Madden
Re: Factual accuracy We still have to decide if we want to include cut scenes as valid information. I'm not generally opposed to that, but we shouldn't create pages like this (or link it on other pages) before that. -- Cid Highwind 12:58, 15 Jun 2004 (CEST) :The scene is included on the DVD version of the movie. So, are DVDs and VHSs canon? --BlueMars 14:07, Jun 15, 2004 (CEST) ::I know. The possibly inclusion of cut scenes is currently being discussed here. -- Cid Highwind 14:29, 15 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::The character appears on the script. His scene was only cut out for the theatre release... I think we should include it Ottens 11:58, 23 Jul 2004 (CEST) :::When the Nemesis Special Edition DVD comes out later this year, rumor has it that a lot of deleted scenes will be put into the movie. If this scene is put in, does that count has canon then? Kevin 21:53, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC ::::Possibly, although I thought I read in an interview with Berman in "Star Trek: Communicator" that deleted scenes probably won't be put back in. I may be wrong though. - AJHalliwell 21:55, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::: His scene was included in the first edition of the DVD. I don't believe any scenes will be re-added to the film itself. The debate continues. --Shran 21:56, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) Speculatory Note - Hayes/Madden Greetings, I recently removed a speculatory note that J. Hayes is related to Martin Madden. Apart from being played by the same actor, it is too vague to make such a comment on relation to the two characters. - Enzo Aquarius 12:32, 3 April 2006 (UTC) Wording? The line about Marty Madden and John Logan seems a bit contrived. I realise that some people might miss the subtlety of it, but why spell out that Logan is gay? Or if you feel we must, why isn't it in the main article about him, instead of hidden away over here? Surely, it's enough to state here, for example: :'This character was named after Marty Madden, long-time partner of screenwriter John Logan.' And if people can't figure out for themselves what that implies, that's their loss. Unless I'm the one who's missing something? - Spatula 22:34, 11 April 2006 (UTC) ::I agree. If he wasn't we wouldn't say "heterosexaul screenwriter". Jaz talk 21:54, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :::Perhaps there's an issue of phrasing - "partner" can mean writing partner or business partner, as well as life partner. ::::Is it up to us to rebuild the English language to accommodate these nuances? If anyone's really that interested in Logan's personal life, they can do their research elsewhere. What we currently have is fine for our purposes. - Spatula 18:04, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Canon or not canon... that is the question... Hey, Cid, are you still unopposed to having articles from deleted scenes included on DVDs? :D Anyways, to everyone including Cid, I was going to suggest this and USS Talos for a merge with , but I wanna get some input here, first... we've been snuffing articles based on cut lines only seen in scripts, but now what do we do with all of these deleted scene references? (The same goes for Georges Picard and similar references...) --From Andoria with Love 11:13, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Keep (both) the scene was filmed and only cut because the movie was considered too long (but iirc not even long enough to justify additional fee at the entrance). As long as the article is clearly marked that it originates from a cut scene so everyone who doesn't believe it's canonical is well informed. -- Kobi 11:45, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::I agree. I have more on this and a related subject for later date, however, I may just start a forum on Ten Forward on that topic. Perhaps the same should done with this? --Alan del Beccio 13:00, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::I am going to continue this discussion at Deleted scene#Forum:Deleted scenes: scripted, performed, filmed, canon? (as soon as I finish proposing it, please bear with me in the meantime!) --Alan del Beccio 13:20, 16 December 2006 (UTC) From Talk:Martin Madden/Temp Agree with the inclusion of the "real world" tag; suggest that a "deleted scene" or "deleted content" category be created. --GNDN 16:56, 17 December 2006 (UTC) : I can live with this too. --Alan del Beccio 07:19, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :: Based on this and the discussion at Deleted scene#Forum:Deleted scenes: scripted, performed, filmed, canon?, I have moved this from a temp article to the main article space. I will also rewrite USS Talos accordingly and, pending the remainder of that discussion, will also rewrite similar articles. --From Andoria with Love 11:59, 19 December 2006 (UTC)